Warmth
by 555907
Summary: A little story about the gaang's escape during Southern Raiders and probably after that. First time posting, please review! Thanks. Sukka
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so be nice! My English ain't that good. This takes place during their escape in Southern Raiders.

Warmth

They had been flying for a few hours since the attack on the Western Air Temple. A few hours ago, the group had barely managed to escape from the raid on the temple and are now trying to find somewhere safe to land on. Sokka and Katara whom both had just been reunited with their father the day before had to split up again to get to safety from Azula. They escaped on Appa, while Hakoda and the others had taken the stolen airship they 'borrowed' from Azula while they were at the Boiling Rock.

Sokka was at the front of the saddle, looking at his atlas he bought some time before with help from Toph and her earnings from the scams, trying to find a safe island where they can land and take sometime to rest. Tired from the long flight, he turned around to find that Suki was shivering, and quite intensely too. She was desperately trying to keep herself warm by rubbing her hands on her arms, but did not looked very successful. Her lips were pale and her teeth clattering.

Sokka kept his atlas and crawled his way towards Suki. "You okay?" He asked gently. "I'm fine, just a little cold. First time flying you know." She replied, still shivering. "Fine?" said Sokka, "You're shaking from head to toe!" Sokka reached for his blanket and place it around Suki's shoulders. "Here, this should make you feel warmer." "Thanks, Sokka." Suki replied weakly smiling.

Sokka went back to reading his atlas, but kept turning his head to check on Suki. She was still shivering, though slightly less intensely as before. He went back to her side. "You don't look so well, you sure you're fine?" Sokka asked his face turning into a worried frown. "Sokka, I'm fine. Just help us find a spot to land, okay?" Suki said, she seemed like she was begging him to read his map. "No," Sokka replied unconvinced. He held her in a tight embrace from her back. "You are more important that this map. If you don't get warm, you probably gonna catch a cold or something. Let me share my body heat with you. Zuko can handle the atlas," he said it in a-matter-of-fact tone. "What?" Zuko said surprised, "Why me?" "Well, for one, you had chased us down around the world before you joined our gang, and probably would be quite experienced with using maps, so there." Zuko sat in his spot, looking unconvinced. "What, you mean the whole time you've chased us down and you'd never seen a map before?" Sokka joked, Suki covering her mouth to hide her laughter. "And besides, it's getting dark. You can make some light with your 'Jerk-bending' to read the map in the dark. I know I wouldn't be able to read in the dark." Sokka continued, still hugging Suki. "Fine." replied Zuko, with a little unwillingness in his voice, and he moved to the front where Sokka was sitting before to assist Aang.

Suki had stopped shaking a while after Sokka had decided to 'share his body heat' with her. Colour was returning to her lips and face. Sokka decided to break the cold silence between them. "So I was wondering, if your shivering due to you having never flown in your life before, why weren't you shaking when we escaped from Azula and her fleet before?" Sokka asked a little curiosity in his still cracking voice. "Well, I spent a lot of time in a prison surrounded by a lake of boiling water, and need I remind you, I've never ridden a Sky Bison in my fifteen years of life." "Wait, you're fifteen?" Sokka inquired. "Yeah, I 'celebrated' my birthday about a month ago in jail. Why?" "Well its just that in the Northern Water tribe, the women are of marrying age when they reach 16, and considering you are just a year before you hit 16…" Sokka stopped midway, turning his head away while blushing a little. "Oh…" replied Suki. "Anyways, how does living in prison makes it so hard to adapt to the cold surroundings? I didn't have any problem with warmth when I first rode big old Appa." Sokka said, trying to change the subject. "For such a smart guy, you're pretty stupid." "Hey." Sokka said, with a mock tone of annoyance. Suki continued, "I told you that a was imprisoned in a prison that was much warmer than now, and I had also gotten used to that temperature during that period of time I was in that big cage, so I'm still taking time to get used to this new surrounding, and when we were escaping from the temple attack, all those Firebenders were practically heating up the air, especially Azula." Zuko looked at her for a while, and went back to navigating. "Then… am I helping you with…er… adapting?" asked Sokka. "More than you know." Suki's lips met Sokka, he himself returning her kiss, both of them full of love and sweetness in each other's mouths. Their tongues intertwining each other's. Zuko quickly held the atlas right in front of his eyes, trying to concentrate on reading the map.

They pulled away for air after a few minutes. "You know, I like your hair better without that ponytail." Suki commented smiling cheekily. Hearing that, Sokka pulled off the band holding his hair and replied, "Shut up." And he resumed their little moment.

Pls review!:)


	2. Gifts for a Warrior

2nd chapter! Thanks for the tip on the speech lines! Please review it too!

Gifts for a warrior

"I think that's a good spot to land, Aang" said Zuko.

"Ok" Aang called back in the wind.

Suki and Sokka broke away from their moment as they prepared for their landing. Sokka took the blanket off Suki and folded it up as Appa smoothly slide down the wind onto ground. He kept the blanket and guided Suki down Appa's tail.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be on land again." Suki said.

"You said it!" continued Toph.

"Its getting dark, Toph can you earthbend some slanted walls so it's easier for everyone to set up their tents?" Aang asked.

"Whatever." Toph replied. She raised her arms, thrust them forward, and five slanted pillars and a single tent of rock formed in a circle.

"Zuko and I will go find some firewood, in the meantime you guys prepare your tents. See you later!" Aang shouted in a happy demeanour. Sokka helped Suki put up her tent before continuing to his own.

"Wow, Suki, I'm impressed!" called Katara "Usually Sokka never does anything to help, but when you arrived, he just won't rest!" she continued laughing lightly.

Suki's cheeks turned into a shade of pink as Katara finished her sentence. "Thanks Sokka, for everything."

Sokka turned around, looking confused. "Everything? I only helped set up your tent."

"No it's more than that. You protected me when Zuko nearly shot fire to my face on Kyoshi. You nearly sacrificed yourself to protect me from the falling rocks at the Serpent's Pass. You came and rescued me from that crazy mad house yesterday. You kept me warm when I first rode on Appa. You...you…" Suki look for the words for her next sentence. "You showed me care and concern, and I…" Sokka placed a finger on her lips, she stopped her speech.

"I know," Sokka moved his head closer to hers and shut his eyes, Suki followed suit. They locked lips and wrapped their arms over each other. Toph feeling what was going on between the two quickly lifted up her feet.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Katara mentioned, putting her hands together next to her cheek.

"Meet me in my tent later, I have something I want to show you." Sokka whispered to Suki as they broke for air. Suki gestured a motion that says 'yes' back to him.

Suki moved back into her tent. Sokka had taken the initiative to make it extra nice for her. Suki laid her sleeping mat and headed back out. Aang and his firebending master had returned and there was already a glowing fire in the middle of their camp. Zuko was heating a porcelain pot that had a jasmine flower imprinted on it. "Must be tea" Suki shrugged and moved towards Sokka.

The gaang gathered around the fire for dinner and tea.

"Wow! Camping, it really seems like old times again, doesn't it." said Aang.

"If you real want to feel like old times, I could…er…chase you around and try to capture you." Zuko suggested, with a evil kind of glint in his eye. Everyone but Katara laughed.

"To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero" Sokka praised.

"Heer heer!" everyone cheered, that is without Katara.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara continued and walked away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked, to nobody in particular.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said as he followed Katara.

"What's with him?"

After finishing the tea, Suki decided to break the silence. "So when did Zuko learn how to make tea?"

"From his uncle" Aang replied, while eating his food.

"His tea is leagues below Iroh," Toph continued.

"How'd you know?" Sokka asked?

"I earthbended him in his backside once, and then he offered me some tea, some really, really good tea."

"Wait, you mean that Zuko is The Dragon of West's nephew?" Suki inquired, shocked from the news.

"Yeah, his dad's the fire lord, and Iroh is his brother, so that makes Zuko his nephew," Sokka said.

"I don't know, to me, that tea is already better than that of Oyagi." Suki commented. "His was so bitter that I couldn't taste for two weeks!"

Everyone laughed.

"Can I come to your tent now?" Suki whispered.

"Just give me a few more minutes to prepare everything, I tell you when I'm done." Sokka replied.

"Ok." She was getting a little impatient already, and desperately wanted to find out what he had for her, and why he would need to prepare.

A while later, Katara and Zuko had returned, Sokka stuck out his head and gestured for Suki to come over. She had been peeking out of her tent every five seconds. She was so excited, quickly got up and walked calmly towards Sokka's tent, to avoid any suspicion. She walked past a rock and, bumped into someone, him being Zuko. "Shoot!"She thought.

"Oops! Wrong tent!" She said with a embarrassed smile on her face, trying to be innocent.

"I'm sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too?" Zuko questioned.

"Nope. Not me." She quickly walked away, trying to act normal, but was failing miserably at it. Sokka was not enjoying it himself. He heard someone entered his tent and turn around. He stretched out in a flirtatious position with a rose clamped between his teeth. Upon seeing who the person was, Sokka nearly died of embarrassment. He quickly covered up his act and turned around to swallow the rose stalk.

After recounting his story about his mother to Zuko, he quickly pushed him out of his tent. He quickly called for Suki. Unfortunately, Zuko was still outside, staring at him. He quickly put on a fake front by whistling, very badly. After Zuko left, Sokka called for Suki again.

Suki crept her way to his tent, dying to know what kind of surprise he had for her. Sokka decided to drop the flirty front and get right down to business.

"Hey Suki, you see this sword? Have you ever wondered why it has a black blade?" Sokka asked.

"Just get to the point Sokka!" She replied impatiently.

"Ok, Ok, calm down." Sokka replied. I made you something, something only you and I will know about for now." Sokka reached to his back and took a box from behind and place it in her palms. In his head he was giving himself a hard knock on his head for giving such a stupid speech

Suki opened the box. What she saw shocked her, in a good way. She place her hand over her a mouth. "Sokka, its beautiful!" She exclaimed, tears of joy were already welling up in her eyes. She lunged forward and embraced Sokka.

He was not expecting her to do that, but he didn't care anyway. He returned her embrace with as much love and strength. They pulled away from their hug and let their lips finish the rest. Suki picked up one of the gifts Sokka made for her and fan it at the candles Sokka prepared for their date, extinguishing the flames as she slowly pushed Sokka onto his back, with herself moving in the same direction as him.


	3. Responsibilities

Responsibilities

The gang started packing up as they prepare to leave the island they were camping on for Ember Island. Suki on the other hand, did not have to do anything at all. Sokka was doing everything for her ever since she joined the gang. It was nice at first but after a while, it started to get a little annoying. She wanted to do her part in helping the group, but Sokka just would not stop fussing about her.

"Sokka, let me pack my things. I want to play my part in the war effort, and be responsible for myself." Suki stressed.

Usually Sokka would listen if anyone told him to stop helping them and let them work a little, but in this case, it was his girlfriend. He would not let anything bad happen to her. He felt that he owed her too much, and wanted to repay her in any way possible. Besides, she was his love of his life.

"Don't worry, you should get some more rest, after what's happen at the Boiling Rock." He replied not looking at her, while packing her things.

"But…" Suki replied.

"No," He said. "You've been through a lot. Take a break."

"Sokka, I know you care a lot about me, but don't you think I care just the same about you too?" She continued. "Besides, what I've been through is a lot lesser than what you had to go through." Sokka still did not look at her and continued packing her things for her.

Suki had enough of trying to reason with him, if she wanted to get his attention, she would need to try a better method. She walked towards him and tapped him on the back. He still did not respond. Suki spun him to face her and lunged forwards, slamming her lips on his. Sokka's face was full of shock when he was 'attacked'.

He moved her back, breaking the kiss. "What's that for?" he asked her.

"That's was the only way I would be able to get your attention," Suki replied, smiling a little while looking at Sokka. "You look distracted, care to share what's wrong?"

Sokka signed. He put down Suki's belongings and led her to a spot away from the rest of the gang. It was his favourite place to visit

"Suki, remember at the Serpent's Pass where I thought you about not being able to protect someone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that someone was a girl that I had feelings for… her name's Yue and she was a princess of the tribe. She was born nearly half dead, she didn't even cry when came out of her mother. She only managed to survive because the moon spirit gave some of her life to her."

"So she was named after the moon for that?"

"Yeah, when we first came to the North Pole, she was already 16 years old, and of marrying age by then. I managed to get a date with her. The first time she just ran away after meeting up with me for the date. I was so confused and I felt upset, sad and a little betrayed. I later found out that she was engaged to a man named Hahn. He was a self-absorbed weasel, who only wanted to marry Yue to grab fame and wealth. He didn't love her, and neither did she. That was why she ran away from me."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He probably died during a secret raid against the fire nation when they invade my sister tribe. That general leading the invasion, Zhao, captured the moon spirit in its mortal form, and slew it. When that happened, the moon suddenly turned red, and all the waterbenders lost their abilities to bend. In a bid to save the moon, Yue returned the life the spirit gave her back to the moon spirit. She sacrificed herself and became the new moon spirit."

"So she was like your…girlfriend, right?" Suki asked feeling a little dejected after Sokka recounted his story.

"Yeah, and I had a dream about her yesterday."

"What was it about?" Suki quickly asked.

"She told me to let her go… she showed me many things, why she had to die, why I shouldn't feel bad about it. She also helped me reveal my true feelings for those that I care for, and how I should go about caring for them. She also told me to protect somebody I cared deeply for, to protect you. She also showed me what I really felt about you." Sokka turned towards her, finally smiling for that day.

"Really?" Her eyes were already getting shiny.

"Why would I lie about that?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She launched herself forward and embraced Sokka. He pressed his arms on to her back, returning the hug with as much as love and strength as Suki.

"I love you." Suki said, already lost in the embrace.

"I love you too." He replied, pulling back and locking mouths.

As they finished their little moment, Sokka let Suki continue with packing, while he observed her work. Even in her prison clothes she still looked radiant, and very addictive, and especially when she bends down to pack.

"Want to share body heat again?" Sokka asked cheekily as he helped her get onto Appa.

"Definitely." She replied, grinning flirtatiously back at him.


	4. Ember Island Shopping

Ember Island Shopping

"That way," Zuko pointed to the forested area of Ember Island. "Nobody will spot us from there." Aang directed Appa towards the big patch of green surrounding the resort area.

"Where do we go from here?" Sokka asked as they touched down.

"To my father's old house. Up there." Zuko pointed to the top of a hill. Up there stood a large red builing surrounded by rocks and vegetation. "We'll need to walk from here. Stay out of sight."

The gang climbed up the slope, which was actually longer than the gang excluding Zuko had previously thought.

"Zuko, can we fly now?" Sokka asked, bring the lazy joker that he is wanted to take a easier route. Suki, Katara and Aang were bushed too. Toph, on the other hand was using her earthbending to scale up the hill. Appa just moved behind them while Momo flew uphill.

"Come on snoozles, you aren't that fat, are ya?"

"Easy for you to say," Sokka tries to catch his breath. "You literally bended your way up." Zuko looked at the gang, and relented.

"Fine, but we'll need something to cover us."

"Got it! Everyone on Appa!" Sokka shouted to the rest.

"You guys can fly all you want. I'd just take to road on land. Race you to the top, Twinkletoes!"

Toph thrust her arms forward, elbowed the back and punched upwards. An earth pillar shot out from where she was standing. Aang accepted her challenge and directed Appa straight up the hill. Sokka who had not been able to climb on in time as he was helping Suki up as usual, fell down onto the ground.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He managed to grab on to Appa's tail, just before he took off. Suki extended her hand for Sokka to grab hold off, with Sokka nearly falling off again in the process. The fog Katara whipped out nearly blinded Sokka.

"Thanks Suki. If I fall again I think I would not survive this time."

"You mean you fell off Appa before?" Suki asked pulling Sokka onto the saddle.

"Yeah, we got attacked by a crazy admiral and I nearly died at sea."

"Sounds like a rough ride."

"It's always better with you around." Suki gave him peck on the cheek.

Finally the gang reached the house's backyard. Toph won in the challenge. The gang except Aang slid down Appa's tail. Everybody's hair was at its end due to the speed of Appa (Everyone but Aang since he's bald).

"I'll go prepare lunch," Katara said as she went off to find the kitchen, whixh was not so hard when you have a walking compass (Toph) to point you in the right direction. "Hey, the stove still works!"

Sokka and Suki wandered off into the house to look around. They found some fire nation clothing in the wardrobe, many fit Suki of perfectly.

"Maybe you can wear one of this, before we get you some new clothes."

"Ok," Suki proceeded to take off her sash. "Sokka, you won't mind if you go out for a while, would you?"

"Why?" Suki pointed at the piece of clothing.

"Oh, don't take too long." Sokka walked out of the room. Part of him really wanted to peek into the room, another told him not to move. He forced himself to stay where he was, resisting temptation. Suki came out soon after. Her 'new' outfit was really old-fashioned, but at least it was better than those prison clothes. She also managed to find a band like the one Katara used to tie her hair.

"Well? How'd I look?"

"Better than a prisoner." Sokka snickered at his joke.

"Sokka!" She swatted Sokka's arm playfully.

"Ready for shopping?"

"Yup, but where are we going to get the money to buy stuff?" Sokka took out a big pouch and shook it a little.

"Did I ever tell you how good Toph was at scamming?" Suki stared at the pouch in shock.

"What? It isn't enough?" Sokka took out another pouch, just as big as the other. "Come on, its time for shopping." He kept the pouch and placed an arm over Suki's shoulder as they walked out of the house.

"Is that my mother's dress you're wearing?" Zuko questioned when he saw Suki in the new outfit.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind if I borrowed it for a while, we are going to town to shop, and I can't go there as a prisoner, right?"

"I guess. Town's down the hill. Just follow the road ad you'll reach there."

"Thanks Zuko!" She called out. Zuko seemed to be a little sad after they finished talking.

In town, Suki was really spoilt for choice. There were so many shops selling clothes and jewellery. And next to her was a pretty rich boyfriend. Sokka chose a lot of swimsuits for Suki, all of which she rejected except for one of them she felt was more modest then the others. After some time, Suki decided on an outfit showing her midriff and shoulders with two arm bands with a red oval crystal on each one. Her skirt had a ring at the front holding two loose robes that was connected to the back of the skirt. She also wore knee length pants underneath the skirt. He skirt gave her a lot of leg room to move about. She also got arm wraps.

As they were heading back to the house, Sokka saw a poster advertising a play about… themselves? Sokka was surprise and read through the poster. He looked a round for people before taking it off the wall and hiding it in his secret clothing compartments.

"Sounds like a good play. Wanna go see?" Sokka asked Suki as they went up the hill.

"I think we should ask the others first."

"Fine by me. By the way, that dress looks really good on you."

"Thanks." Suki blushed.

"You know what, it'd be better if you weren't wearing anything at all!" Sokka shouted and grinned cheekily.

"Sokka!" Suki shouted as she slapped his arm. Her whole face turned red.


	5. The Play

It took a short while for Sokka and Suki to get use to climbing the hill. Aang and Zuko finished practicing their firebending when they got back. Toph and Katara were lazing around with nothing to do.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord from his own house?" Katara asked.

"I'd told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy," Zuko dismissed her question while wiping off his sweat. "And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

Sokka and Suki entered the house.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka exclaimed enthusiastically. "There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki continued.

"What?" Katara exclaimed. "How it's that possible?" Aang also took a look at the poster.

"Listen to this: "The Boy in the Iceberg" is a new production from acclaimed playwright Poon Wan Tek, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole, to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island players." Suki continued.

"Ugh!" Zuko yelled in disgust. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butcher 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year!"

"Sokka do you really think that it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked.

"Come on! A day at the theatre? This is the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka pleaded with everyone else.

The gaang decided to go to the play in the end. Later at night the group had gathered at the entrance of the theatre. Sokka also managed to buy a weird looking hat to cover Aang's arrow. They went to their seats, with Aang trying to sit next to Katara. Suki and Sokka sat in the upper row together to get a better view.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph lamented.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara joked.

The play starts off, with an actor Sokka and Katara in a canoe.

Katara smiled brightly at the scene, Sokka tapped her on the back and point his finger at him and the actor him back and forth.

"Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, but yet never do we find anything, fulfilling."

"All I want is a full filling in my stomach! I'm starving!" Sokka's actor replied.

The crowd roared in laughter. Sokka's and his sister's face fell and they look at each other in surprise at how inaccurate their portrayal was.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind, and into my mouth. I'm starving!"

"This is pathetic!" The real Sokka said "My jokes are way funnier than his!"

Toph laughed. "I think he's got you pang!"

The play continues with really lousy portrayals of the siblings until it reaches the iceberg scene. Aang's player was a woman, who was actually wearing a fake bald head with the arrow. Aang was pissed off. Even Appa was badly potrayed. His arrows were curvier and they got his fur's colour wrong. He even had a beard. Suki stifled her laughter, Toph just laughed out loud as if they were they were the only ones watching. The scenes shifts to Zuko, with him on a bad duplicate of the real ship he sailed on. The actor even had the scar on the wrong side.

Actor Iroh asked Actor Zuko to try some cake which he refuses. This Iroh was speaking way too fast for Zuko, and his hair was completely messed up.

"They make me look totally stiff and humourless." Zuko commented

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara continued.

"How could you say that?!"

"Let's forget about the Avatar, and get massages." Actor Iroh suggested.

"How could you say that?!" Actor Zuko said.

Katara looked and Zuko as he hung his head in defeat.

The play continues to the part where Aang, Katara and Sokka are at the air temple. Actress Aang finds the talking puppet Momo and misidentifies him as a flying rabbit monkey.

"Hi everybody! I love you!" The fake Momo called out to the audience. The scene moves towards the first time Sokka, Katara and Aang had first arrived on Kyoshi. Suki's actor was the most accurate one so far, except for a few minor tweaks here and there. Sokka's actor moved onto the stage.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Suki laughed while Sokka's face blushed heavily.

The play continues with some completely idiotic versions of what had really took place during that time. Zuko and the Blue Spirit became to separate beings and Jet's hair was standing on ends. Flopsie was only about Sokka's height. The Great Divide was completely ignored. Yue became Sokka's only woman who has ever taken his mind off of food, and her moon spirit robes were really long and hideous. Sokka's tears were coming out, from remembering the time when he lost Yue and from how disgustingly bad Yue's portrayal was.

"He he he, you never told me you made out with the made out with Moon Spirit." Suki told Sokka.

"Shh," Sokka place a finger on Suki's lips. "I'm trying to watch."

Suki crossed her arms and turn around in jealously.

Next up, the scene whereby Aang when he was fused with La (Which was actually just the actor in a stupid costume) started smashing wooden battleships and holding a Zhao figurine. At the end of the scene, the actress fell down. Aang was disgusted while Toph was laughing her butt off.

Immediately after the scene, the play took an intermission break.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play!" Zuko commented.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka said out loud.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki continued.

"I know!" Sokka was proud of being an idiot in his own way instead of a lousy joker of meat.

"At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you, "Aang complained. Sokka turns to face Aang, while Suki smiled a wide smile that usually only Sokka and Aang would have. "That woman playing me doesn't resemble me at all!"

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side that most guys." Toph continued.

Aang got up and growled at Toph.

"Aang, there are not actual portrayals, its not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist making over emotional speeches about hope all the time." Katara said, just as she did, everyone turned around to look at her. "What?"

"Yeah, that's not you at all!"

"Listen friends," Toph said, strange as she had never used friends to describe the gaang "it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on the stage, is the truth."

The intermission ended and they went back into the theatre. The actress Aang takes out a ridiculously small version of his glider and swings around the stage. The actress landed back on the stage, and a rock gets lifted up, with an amazingly bad version of Toph lifting up that rock. Just like Aang, the person playing Toph was of the opposite gender as Toph. He had the proper hairstyle like Toph, but his body was completely off. He had muscles, big macho muscles and a humungous built.

"You can't find an Earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground!" The actor Toph said. Everyone but Zuko and Toph laughed. Zuko dropped the poster he was holding in shock of how badly Toph was portrayed, Toph was just trying to absorb what she had just heard.

"Who are you?" Aang's actress asked.

The actor spits like the real Toph before answering the question. "My name is Toph, because it sounds like tough," The actor shows off his muscles. "And that's just what I am!"

Everyone laughed openly.

"Wait a minute, I sound like a guy, a really buff guy." Toph said, her face lighting up.

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth, it hurts doesn't it?" Katara asked.

"Are you you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying bald lady!" Aang lost his smile and went back to frowning.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang asked, waving a hand in front of Toph's actor's face.

"Ha ha, I can see you doing that, I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do. I release a sound wave from my mouth." Finishing the sentence, the actor dropped his jaws and let out a strange screaming-like sound in front the Actor Sokka, Katara and Aang. Their costumes moved with the sound of his voice.

Some of the audiences covered their ears, while others stared in shock. Zuko eyes were closed as he clutched on seat bars to prevent himself from being blown off his seat. Aang eyes were wide open as he covered his ears. Katara held onto the seat to prevent her from flying off too. Suki and Sokka hugged each other tightly to try and block off the sound (Which wasn't going so well but both still enjoying the embrace even though their faces contradicts that). Toph on the other hand stood up and edged closer to the stage to have a better listen, the smile on her face still not fading.

"There! I got a pretty good look at you." Actor Toph proclaimed. The other actors and some audiences clapped.

The scenes shift to the point Zuko and Iroh went their separate ways, because of Zuko's…hair?

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk, about your hair! It's gone too far!" Iroh said out loud. Actor Zuko's hair was long and curly, and freakishly hideous on him.

"Maybe its best if we, split up." Actor Zuko replied, while turning around with the hair swaying along as he walked out of the scene.

The scene continues until all the gaang's actors meet up with Azula. She was hideous on stage, and looked like Momo with makeup. It then continues to the drill, which many found really boring. It continues on to the part where Jet and the rest are underneath Lake Laogai. Jet seemingly died under a falling rock. The play moves on to the scene where Katara and Zuko are locked up in the underground city. The actress Katara starts flirting with the actor Zuko. The real Katara and Zuko shifted away from each other upon seeing this. Sokka's arm was over Suki's shoulder while they watch Katara and Zuko being humiliated in front of an audience. As the actors got in to a romantic dance position, Aang got up and stormed off, pissed off and embarrassed.

"Oh you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes?" Sokka asked Aang, oblivious to Aang being upset. Suki looked concern. Sokka went back to watching the play,just as he did, he remembered another thing. He quickly turned around and called for Aang to get some fire gummies as well. Suki was annoyed that her boyfriend thought food was more important than her.

The play continues through stupid parodied versions of what had actually happened. Along the way Mai's and Ty Lee's actor were shown. Mai's eyes were covered and she had her stilettos in two big buns in her hair, Ty Lee was overweight. The play comes to a point where Actress Azula shot lightning at Actress Aang.

The play stopped for a second intermission.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive, I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki commented.

"You're one to talk Suki, didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" Sokka rebutted.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki looked a little pissed.

"I'm just saying."

"Does anyone knows where Aang is?" Katara asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like 10 minutes ago, and I'm still waiting!" Sokka complained.

"I'm going to check outside."

Sokka moved off to buy himself some fire gummies instead of waiting for Aang to get it for him.

"Here," Sokka gestured towards Suki. "Try some of these."

Suki took one and popped it in her mouth. She immediately regretted doing so. She started fanning into her mouth trying to cool her mouth down.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you those things are hot. Here," Sokka turned Suki's head to face him. "This should help." He moved his head forward and gave her a cooling smooch on her lips. The heat in her mouth immediately disperses as his tongue move around her own.

"You had that all planned out, didn't you?" Suki threw him a cute look as they broke for air.

"Maybe… want another gummy?"

Sokka shared the gummies with Zuko and Toph, since it being a small packet, it was finished up quickly. Just as they finished the gummies a boy wearing a funny looking air nomad costume ran past them. Sokka had an idea.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I've got some jokes I wanna give to the actor me." Suki suddenly had a serious and suspicious look on her face.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth… I think I can get you backstage." Her face went back to normal. The two of them head towards the stage. It took them a little while to bypass the guards and get to the entrance to the backstage. They poked their head out to look for Sokka's actor.

"He's coming this way." Suki whispered as the actor approached.

Sokka dashed and stood in front of his actor.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I think I can help you. I'm a big Sokka fan but I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be."

"Oh no, another fan with ideas." The actor turned away.

Sokka appeared in front of him again.

"Just hear me out. Here's something I think the real Sokka would say," Sokka cleared his throat. "What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages? A cabbage vetch!"

Suki who was directly behind the actor now slapped her forehead in embarrassment. To her surprise, the actor actually liked his joke, and apparently wanted more.

"Ha ha, a rocky relationship, not bad." The actor praised Sokka.

"Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases especially before an attack, something like, flying kick about!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm just a guy who likes comedy."

Suki just stood there with her hands on her hips looking very shocked. Sokka gestured for Suki to follow. Sokka continues to tell his actor more on how to be Sokka along the way, another friend for him again.

"Who's she?" The actor asked.

"Oh she's my girlfriend. She's a Sokka fan too!" Sokka snickered. Suki swatted his arm playfully.

The intermission ended and the actor showed them the way out. Luckily for them the actor was with them and managed to get out of backstage and back to the theatre.

A lot of nonsense passed by before Aang returned. Sokka quickly gave him a recap on what had happened during the play.

The play's version of the invasion began, with the actress Katara saying she will always love Aang as a brother.

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a, rocky relationship?" Sokka burst into laughter. He smack the handlebars of the seat, followed by the sides of his face, turned to look at Suki and lifted Aang's hat off to tell him he told the actor to say that, and then went back to enjoy his own jokes with Suki.

"I hope everyone's ready for the invasion, SLAPPAPOW!" The actor cried out. The other actors look upset with the actor Sokka.

Sokka slapped the seat in joy and humour. Suki looked at him with a surprise face and then smiled at him, even though he didn't notice her do anything at all. The show's portrayal of Zuko joining the gaang was ridiculously inaccurate, and it took place at the fire palace. The actor Zuko had a new hairstyle which made him look as if he was shot by lightning before going on stage.

"I guess that's it," Sokka got up to leave. "The play's caught up to the present now."

"Wait," Suki whispered and pulled Sokka back to his seat. "The play's not over."

"But it is over, unless, this is the future?!"

The scene reveals the Fire Lord, in make up? He gave an long and boring speech of the comet and the fire nations victory of the war. Actress Azula comes into the picture and tells him Zuko and the Avatar are here to try and stop him. Zuko fights Azula next with him losing, The Fire Lord fights Aang with Aang losing as well. The audience cheered. The ending was totally upsetting to the gaang.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko started.

"I'll say." Aang said next.

"No kidding," Katara continued

"Horrible." Suki commented.

"You said it." Toph commented on Suki's comment.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka's feelings opposed everybody's thoughts.


	6. Sozin's Comet Part 1

The gaang was lying around the house. Toph was lying down her back. Only Aang was doing some workout today. He was doing a few violent forms of firebending, dangerous considering that they are surrounded by vegetation.

"More ferocious, imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Zuko comanded.

Anng punched hard and paused, a little stressed up with his master nagging at him the whole time.

"Ugh, I'm trying!" He insisted.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko continued, ignoring Aang's sentence.

Aang's fire came out weak, and to some extent, cute. He smiled in embarrassment.

"That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Zuko ordered.

Aang tried again, and it was much more successful the second time. Momo ran behind Zuko upon seeing the flames. Zuko nodded in approval.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?"Katara asked out loud.

"Ooh! Ooh! ME! ME! ME!" Aang shouted.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!" Zuko lifted Aang off the ground with his hand. He hadn't expected him to be that light in weight.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki persuaded.

"Fine!" Zuko said, rather unwillingly. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!"

Zuko stalked off after finishing his sentence.

"Maybe Zuko is right." Sokka commented, thinking about what Zuko had said. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy, but I know just the thing to change that," Sokka took off his clothes and reveal a swinmming trunk. "BEACH PARTY!"

Sokka dived, forgetting he was still on dry land. He crashed hard, fortunately landing without breaking anything. Suki dashed down the steps.

"Sokka! Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, get changed, we're heading to the beach!"

Everyone went in to change to their swimming attires. When Suki was back out, Sokka nearly drooled. He grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the beach with him. At the beach, he quickly laid out a mat for Suki. Suki sat down on the mat Sokka prepared for her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He told her. Sokka dived into the sea, and found the first thing he was looking for, seaweeds. His sister was riding on an iceboard. Aang was building a sculpture of Appa, and Toph sandbended a mini version of Ba Sing Se. Sokka was running back and forth collecting material for his 'big sand project'. Suki laid there and smiled, which started to fade in total confusion. Sokka started work on the sculpture, a starfish in the middle, two rocks above the starfish and a curved row of shells below the starfish.

"Try and top that, Sokka," Toph challenged. A grin appeared on his face and turned around to present his masterpiece.

"Ta da!" He called out.

"Is that a… blubberring blob monster?" Aang asked.

"No! It's Suki!" Sokka shouted back.

Aang and Toph burst out in laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this."

"I think it's sweet." Suki commented, Sokka repaid her by sliding to her and giving a big wet kiss on her cheek. Suki smiled.

"But, it doesn't even look like AHH!" Aang was cut of by a jet of orange. Zuko was attacking him, for what reason nobody knew.

"MY SCULPTURE!" Sokka cried out as it got destroyed. He rushed over and tried to salvage whatever was left of it. Some of the sand had turned to glass, unfortunately, Sokka founded that out the hard way. He had slipped something special inside the sand 'Suki', which was meant to be a gift for her actually. Katara came back from surfing, and asked what happened.

"Zuko's going crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki, and he destroyed it!" Sokka answered. "Oh, and he's attacking Aang." He continued after an awkward moment. Suki pulled Sokka away from her sculpture as they followed the direction of Zuko's attack.

"Why would Zuko wanna attack Aang? Isn't he on our side now?" Suki asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out soon." Sokka replied.

The four of them reached the house and saw the ex-fire prince getting expelled out of a wooden wall in the house and into a tree. They felt a very strong but short wind blew by.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!" Katara scolded.

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko rebutted. "What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at him.

"Why are you all looking at me like I am crazy?" He asked.

"About Sozin's comet, I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not ready." Aang confessed. "I need more time to master firebending."

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too."

"So, you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asked, appalled.

"Honestly, if Aang fights the Fire Lord now, he's gonna lose. No offense." Sokka continued.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet came was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se." Katara explained. "Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong, it's about to get worse than you can even imagine." Zuko replied. He continued onto his father's plan to wipe out the Earth Kingdom with the comet's help. All of their eyes widen in shock.

Katara dropped to her knees in shock. "I can't believe this."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but this is just pure evil!" Sokka said after hearing Zuko's father's plan. Suki shook her head.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asked himself.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang demanded.

"I didn't think I had to, I'd assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko shot back.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!" Aang said.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said.

"Yeah! If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph deduced.

"All right! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka commented. "Air , Water, Earth, Fire," Sokka quickly took two leaves, one shaped like a sword, the other one resembling a fan, and gave the fan leaf to Suki. "Fan and sword!" Sokka's leaf bent down at this moment.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Having said that, everyone except Zuko closed in for a hug.

"Get over here Zuko, being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said.

Zuko signed as he walked unwillingly to join their moment. At that moment Appa and Momo flew in and join the hug.

"Suki and I will go get some supplies for our journey. See you guys later!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, don't you think we should change into something more, appropiate?" Suki asked.

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Then let's not waste any time then."

Sokka and Suki quickly changed back and went downhill to buy some stuff for preparation for the coming battle.

"Sokka, do you really think Aang's gonna be able to take out the Fire Lord?" Suki asked.

"Not alone, but still, he's the Avatar. He's got the Avatar State and us to help him out when we fight."

"What's the 'Avatar State'?"

"It's a special ability that only Avatars are able to perform. For Aang, his tattoos and eyes would glow when he enters the state, and he gains all the abilities of all the past Avatars in this form."

"Wow, even Kyoshi's abilites?"

"Well, yeah. In fact, he even once changed into Kyoshi herself!"

"What? How'd did he do that?"

"Beats me. Why do you want to know so much about her anyway?"

"Because, I lived on her island, I used her style of fighting, and we are distantly related… I think."

"You are related to Aang? HA! I mean, come on, what are the odds of you being a descendant of the Avatar?"

"Well then, do you know that Zuko's mother's grandfather was Roku then?"

"WHAT?!"

"This I am very sure of. I read through some scrolls back on Kyoshi. There I found a family tree linking to Roku and Sozin. Roku's granddaughter was Ursa, Zuko's mother, and Sozin's grandson is the current Fire Lord."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain your relation to Kyoshi."

"Oyaji told me once that Kyoshi had this ring, that was passed on down through the male descented who carried her husband's name. And I inheritted that ring when I was really young."

"Well if you don't believe it, that's your problem!" Suki said and stalked off angrilly, upset.

"Wait! Suki! " Suki covered her ears and continued walking down not noticing a rock in front of her feet. She tripped and fell forward, luckily Sokka had managed to catch her in time.

"You alright?"

"What does it matter to you anyway!" She said more like scolding then questioning. She pulled free and continued her journey downhill.

"Suki, wait!" She turned around. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, but I was a little shocked. You see," Sokka look around for any other people before continuing his sentence. "I think I'm also distantly related to the Avatar before Kyoshi, err… K… it starts with a Ku…"

"Avatar Kuruk?"

"Yes, he's the one."

"So you're related too?"

"How are you sure that you aren't wrong yourself?"

"I'm not sure, but it's possible. Do you think that has something to do with the reason why we're all in this group together?"

"Maybe…" Suki pondered for a moment before saying something again. "Wait, doesn't that means your sister and Aang can't be together?"

"Why not?"

"She's distantly related to an Avatar, and since Aang's the Avatar."

"Personally, I see all the Avatars as a totally different person on his or her own. The only thing that they all share is the Avatar's powers and abilities. They may be reborn into a new life after their passing but that doesn't mean they're totally the same."

"Makes sense to me."

"So… do you think that Toph's related too?"

"Probably, since all of us are. So, does that mean we can still be together?"

"Maybe…" A smile was appearing, Suki turned around to hide it.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Suki turned around and gave Sokka a peck on his cheek.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sokka was shocked, but happy.

"It means yes, stupid." Suki was giggling at Sokka's reaction.

"Oh! I see. But I don't think we should tell Aang about it yet."

"Why not?"

"It might give him additional stress, don't forget he still has to fight the Fire Lord."

"Ok, now it's time for shopping."

"You bet!"


End file.
